1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forming method for a push rod to be used for a push switch or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional push switch is made such that by pressing an end of a push rod a movable contact provided at another end of the push rod is brought into contact with a fixed contact provided inside the switch body in order to effect the switch ON/OFF position. A general manufacturing method for such a push rod is to cut a band-like contact plate material into a predetermined size and form a contact part by punching out. The contact plate is put into a forming mold to close the mold, followed by injecting a resin forming into the forming mold to form a push rod integrated with the contact plate.
According to the manufacturing method as referenced above, an independent press process is required for cutting of the material for the contact plate and the punching out of the contact part. Accordingly, the present invention is designed to provide a method for forming a push rod for a switch which does not necessitate the above steps.